Psychotic
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: Naruto would have Hinata, even if he had to slaughter everyone in his way. RATED M just to be safe!


**Me: Yes, finally! My first NarutoxHinata story!**

**Itachi: Aw, I'm proud of you, babe.**

**Me:... DID U JUST CALL ME BABE? MY NAME IS NOT BABE, BITCH! BABE IS AN EFFIN PIG!**

**Ino: Hey! What's wrong with pigs?**

**Itachi: *sweat drop* Er, I'm sorry!**

**Me: Too late. I like Gaara more today. **

**Gaara: IN UR FACE! **

**Naruto: Miyumi chan does not own Naruto!**

**Sasuke: ... She owns a stuffed animal collection, which I find to be baby-ish and lame. Hn.**

**Me: ... Bitch. THEY'RE CUTE, FLUFFY, AND CUDDLY! I'm gonna kill you in the next story. *emo corner***

_**I come to see with a mad sort of glee that I am your psychopath.**_

_**You think I kid; I see it in your smile, but I fear you not know my wrath.**_

_**Insanity is a gift? Dare say, I am most lost within my dead sanity.**_

_**Why bother with such petty things like life with normality? **_

Naruto very much enjoyed the fear he brought out in people, especially Hinata. Listening to her frantic heartbeat gave him a sick sort of thrill and those milky violet eyes full of fear, it excited him to no end. Oh, oh he longed to bring a scream forth from those beautiful lips of hers. And, dare he say it, how he wished that he could rip through her moon white skin, especially her throat, her mouthwatering throat. Naruto snarled and bristled as Neji stepped in front of Hinata, obscuring her beauty from his view. Why, that Hyugaa bastard would pay for his crimes. How dare he challenge him, the Nine Tailed fox?

"Back off, Uzumaki!"

Naruto hissed angrily as Neji nudged Hinata away from him. Naruto did not like to see his girl get nudged like that, especially since it was a nudge that was intended to push her farther away from him, far from his grasps. His goddess's violet eyes widened a fraction as she felt herself being pushed away. She locked eyes with Naruto, and he felt a tiny buzz of excitement, knowing that she had just acknowledged him. Now was the perfect time to make Hinata his. Her eyes swam with fear and his inner demon was dying to feast on that fear, to drink it all in greedily until there was nothing left to feel. His demon craved emotion, and emotion was what he would have, even if it meant killing those who stood in his way of his Hinata.

"Make me, Neji," Naruto chuckled tauntingly as his red eyes fell on the Hyugaa heiress. She was so frozen with fear, she had no energy to move, nor did she have the motivation to leave. She only stared blankly at him as he charged at Neji, a killing intent surrounding his aura.

_**Maybe I deserve this punishment, to rot within my own conscience;**_

_**Forever tied to a world of dark fantasy, where nothing can make sense. **_

_**Let me get lost in a labyrinth of emptiness and forever roam with insanity.**_

_**No such magic can pull me from the brink as I fade into my mad sort of glee.**_

Hinata screamed as her cousin engaged the demon Naruto in battle. She wanted, no, needed to dive into this battle and help Neji, but she was so numb with fear.

"Naruto kun…" Hinata couldn't believe that this was the man she loved. His normally cerulean blue eyes that were filled with joy were now a blood red, and they held only malice in their depths. She could only watch as Sakura threw a chakra infused punch at the demon as Neji distracted him. She could only watch as Miyumi, the demon warrior, unsheathed her twin demon katanas and slam into Naruto, driving the silver into his body. Hinata could only watch and observe as every effort to destroy Naruto failed. Even Sasuke himself could not control the Nine Tailed beast that had taken over Naruto's body. "I'll kill you," Miyumi shrieked as her full demon powers emerged and she threw a ball of darkness at Naruto. He dodged it with such ease, and he smirked mockingly at the ninjas and kounichis of Konoha. A scream filled the air as Naruto sliced through Temari and tossed her mangled corpse carelessly at Gaara, who retaliated by allowing Shukaku to possess his body. Blood and tears scattered the battle ground, along with the bodies of Kiba, Lee, and Shino. Hinata couldn't move as she looked into Kiba's lifeless eyes. Sakura looked at the distraught Hinata and screamed out to her, even though she was weak from fighting. "Run, Hinata! He's only here for you!" Naruto snarled at that and charged at Sakura with the intent of ripping through her body. Sakura turned to face Naruto, her teammate, only to be shoved aside by Sasuke, who engaged Naruto in battle. "Sakura," Sasuke grunted as Naruto ripped through his side with Rasengan. "Run." Sakura whimpered as she watched Sasuke fall in battle. Miyumi shrieked angrily as Sasuke fell unconscious and she tore through Naruto with her sharp claws. "Summoning Jutsu," Miyumi screamed as she bit her finger and unrolled her scroll. Three wolves appeared from the fog and charged at Naruto. They were dispatched within a minute. "Is that the best you got," Naruto mocked as Miyumi smirked. "Not quite." Naruto froze. "I got you," Shikamaru muttered as his shadow caught Naruto. Miyumi laughed when she saw that Naruto had realized how much trouble he was in. "This one's for Sasuke, asshole," Miyumi growled as she threw a punch to Naruto's jaw. A crack of bone was heard and blood filled Naruto's mouth. He only laughed and threw a crazy look at Miyumi, who growled and hit him again. "Some kounichi you are. You hit like a girl," Naruto mocked as Miyumi's eyes glazed over with blood lust. "I don't see why you don't help me. We're both demons here, right?" Miyumi raised a claw to Naruto's face and hissed bitterly. "I am nothing like you. I still have my soul!" Miyumi raised her hand to end it all when Naruto broke out of Shikamaru's Shadow Jutsu and caught her wrists. He twisted maliciously, with a smile on his face.

Hinata screamed as Naruto twisted until a crack was heard and Miyumi fell.

"NARUTO KUN!"

It was like time had frozen at that instant. Hinata finally found the strength to move, and she ran. She ran into the arms of the demon, praying that her love could save her Naruto.

_**I pluck a plucky tune on the heartstrings to an empty heartbeat.**_

_**Lost I may be, I willingly will accept this manic way of defeat. **_

_**The tinge of darkness has come to corrupt the rest of this tainted shell.**_

Naruto could not believe how incredibly stupid this girl was. She was running to him, not from him. How naïve. She must believe that he could be saved. Oh, but he would get some pleasure from this. He opened his arms to embrace his foolish girl as she screamed his name, beautiful tears falling from her eyes. Her hair shone like raven wings and danced with the wind that played with it. Oh, she was a goddess, his goddess, and she was all his. He wanted nothing more than to taint this beautiful angel, corrupt her body and drown her sanity in sin.

"HINATA! RUN!"

Naruto growled at the pink haired kounichi and slapped her across her cheek. She did not make any movements after that. Hinata, his goddess, his angel, just stood there, and Naruto could smell her fear, could smell it rolling off of her in waves. The Hyugaa bastard, though, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back as she had taken one step forward. "Hinata, run!" 'Hinata can run all she want,' Naruto thought darkly as his red eyes narrowed at Neji. 'I will always catch her in the end.' With a remarkable speed, Naruto charged forward and slammed Neji across the ground, sending him flying into a tree. Satisfied that he had taken out all those who had stood in his way of the thing he desired, Naruto put on a chillingly beautiful smile and looked down at the fearful Hinata. Her eyes widened as Naruto wrapped his muscular arms around her small waist and he buried his face into her silky locks. He planted a sweet kiss on her neck and smiled as she shuddered in fright. Looking into her violet eyes, the eyes that he loved so much, he hissed mockingly into her ear:

"You're mine."

_**So you can say I'm a little psychotic as I drag you to the fiery pits of Hell.**_


End file.
